Why he did it
by TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain
Summary: this is the story about why the kyuubi attacked the village. its really sad but i hope you enjoy it!rated for cursing and other stuff.....


Hi, everybody!!!

Its me vamp.!

This is a dream I had along time ago and it really made me cry, so I decided to do a fanfic on it.

At the end of this chapter, there will be notes so please read them to understand the story better!

This fanfic is dedicated to Mantineus (you rock!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I do own Kitsune Aka and her crew of animals.. Oh yeah and I own Ayla!

Now! On with the story!

O…………………………………………………………………………………………o

Prologue: 

It was a fairly nice day. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and the leaves were swaying in the light breeze. It was the kind of day that seemed like nothing could or would happen. But something did happen. Something big. For today was the day that Aka, Kitsune (a.k.a. the fiery fox phoenix) came back.

O…………………………………………………………………………………………o

Chapter 1: At the gates

She had been running for what felt like weeks but was probably only a couple of hours. Worried, she looked over her shoulder to see how the little brunette was doing. The brunette was tired, and no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, the fiery redhead could read her like a book. They had been best friends for so long that they had formed this sort of telepathic connection. Concerned about her friend's well being the redhead stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Immediately, two large tigers appeared beside her, one a beautiful snow white with onyx stripes ant the other a dark orange brown with raven black stripes. She leaned down and whispered something in their ears. They gave a slight nod, to acknowledge her request, and then they vanished and reappeared right beside the brunette. The white tiger, who's name was Shee-la, picked the brunette off her feet and placed her on top of the dark orange tiger, who's name is Siberia. The tigers then tied her down with chakra bonds to keep her for escaping. This did definitely not please the brunette.

"Kitsune, you jerk! Untie me know!" The brunette shrieked.

"Sorry, no can do." Kitsune replied. She turned around to look at the brunette with an evil grin splashed across her face. The brunette replied by flashing Kitsune the birdy."Ohhhh, that such an unlady like thing for such an innocent person to do." Kistune remarked.

"So? Like I really care." Ayla, the brunette, stated.

" Yeah, you're right. But isn't it always your innocent act that lands you all the guys?"

" True. But I'm not the one who the guys look at like they're going to rape you."

Kitsune stopped, frozen in her tracks.

After finally realizing what she had just said. Ayla started to go on a rampage of "sorrys".

"I'm so sorry, Kitsune! I really am!" Ayla wailed. "Please forgive me!"

Kitsune turned around to look at Ayla with a pained smile on her face. "But there's nothing to forgive." Ayla looked at her friend and wished she could help but knew she couldn't.

"Hey! Come on slowpokes. We might just leave you behind!" Kitsune called out behind her. "I want to make it before nightfall!"

" Coming!" Ayla called back as Shee-la leaped from branch to branch under her.

O…………………………………………………………………………………………o

After a couple of more hours of traveling they finally reached the gates that lead into the village of Konoha. As they came closer, they saw Kotetsu and Izumo playing with a sleek, fawn colored pug.

"Hank!!!" Kitsune squealed as soon as she saw him. At the sound of hearing his name, he perked up his head and looked around for his master. As soon as he saw her, ha ran and jumped into her arms, giving her a furious licking. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" She said again, as she cradled him in her arms.

"Ummm…….. I was just wondering this but can I please be put DOWN!" Ayla yelled at the clearly oblivious to her.

"Oh sure. Release!" Kitsune said without even looking at her. Ayla could feel the bonds loosen as she started to slip out of them.

" All of your papers are in order so you can head on in." Izumo said as the gate started to open.

"Wow." Ayla said, sounding amazed.

"What?" Kitsune questioned.

"Its just so amazing, to be back at these gates." Ayla answered.

"Yeah." Kitsune said as they walked back through the gates of their home village.

O…………………………………………………………………………………………o

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!

NOTES:

This is happening after Sasuke left Konoha.

Kitsune has a demon in side of her but I'm not telling you what kind! Heh heh

Kitsune means fox in Japanese and Aka means red. So her name would be red fox.

Her nickname might gives you a hint of what kind of demon she has.

Something happened to Kitsune to make her act that way that you will find out about later.

End of notes.

I'm sorry, and yes I know the kyuubi wasn't even in this chapter but he will be soon, it's just that you need to get to know my characters well.

Thanks for reading!

Dedicated to Mantineus.


End file.
